Wicked (tribe)
The are a special ninth part of the Yo-kai Tribes introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2. They are divided into three groups: *'Elite' Wicked, a group composed by powerful, humanoid Yo-kai ranked S born from Dame Dedtime's negative qualities, which are the first Yo-kai in this tribe listed in the Yo-kai Medallium, found after the Legendary Yo-kai and before the Local Yo-kai. *'Wicked Servants', a group of Classic Yo-kai, controlled by Wicked creatures, appearing similar to their normal counterparts, with the difference being their darker color scheme and a purple foggy mask with red eyes in their faces. All Classic Yo-kai below Rank A have been promoted 1 Rank above their original rank.(Other then Badsmella and Mad Kappa) *A third group of Wicked Yo-Kai which are not registered in the Yo-kai Medallium and cannot be befriended. They are also responsible for putting the Classic Yo-kai under Dedtime's control and turning them into Wicked Servants. *In Yo-kai Watch 3, Wicked tribe Yo-kai can no longer have held items. Although the player can get their Yo-kai Medals complete with their own summoning song in the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, they are unusable in battle until Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters; after Dame Dedtime revives into Dame Deartime (thus ending the "Tamer of Time" request), the player can find them and then befriend the Wicked Executives around the different buildings of Springdale. In addition to using the Elite Wicked, the player can "evolve" Classic Yo-kai into their Wicked Servant counterparts by combining them with the Essence of Evil. In Yo-kai Watch 3, the Wicked tribe no longer have a unique summoning song in the Dream Watch, instead, they share the same summoning song as Boss Medals. The emblem for the Wicked Tribe is a sickle shape accompanied with a circle on a blackish purple background. But the Shadowside emblem is a face with 3 spikes and 3 eyes. The Wicked Tribe is the only Tribe that remained unchanged during the 30-year gap of time between the original and Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside. Summoning Chant Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Unlike the previously established tribes with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, which are replaced with instrumental versions of their original summoning chants, the Wicked have their own summoning chant. Japanese: In the games and when playing with the toys, their chant when held at the 1 position is: https://youtu.be/65nnhAmdkWs?t=42 with Latin Jazz-themed music. English: Wicked, sticked! Who's calling Wicked? Icked, Wicked! Hey! French: Perfide, qui a dit Perfide ? Allons, ne sois pas timide, Perfide c'est du soliiiide ! HEY !!! Yo-kai Watch U For the Wicked Yo-kai, the style of music is similar to scat music. English: In the games, their chant is: Wicked! Stic-ked! We're Wi-ckkkkkkkkk-ed! Japanese: In the games and when playing with the toys, their chant is: . Yo-kai Watch Dream In the games and when playing with the toys, their chant is: . This is shared with Boss Yo-kai. Dark Yo-kai Watch When playing with the toys, their chant is: " . List of Wicked Yo-kai Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 4 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch World Other Wicked Yo-kai Trivia * Wicked is the only tribe that carried over from the original series to Shadowside. In Other Languages Wicked Summoning Chant Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Yo-kai Watch Model U Yo-kai Watch Dream References Category:Tribes Category:Shadowside Tribes Category:Antagonist